


Many of horror [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You say I love you, boy..."<br/>ps guess who made another fluff video? xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many of horror [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Biffy Clyro - Many Of Horror


End file.
